


Interlude to the Barbecue

by KinkMe



Series: Don't try to make sense of it, just go with the flow [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'Tis a drabble, All previous tags apply, Alpha Cora, Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMe/pseuds/KinkMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skipping ahead a little.  Stiles has caught on and wants to know the deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude to the Barbecue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who kudo'd! I felt joy :D This is just a little bit before I attempt to sink my teeth into something longer.

Let the record state that he was not an idiot.  No matter that his friends and family often let loose the word – which, hurtful! 

Neither was he oblivious.

Well, he may have been at first, but a mother could only talk about her one child to the exclusion of the others for so long before someone caught a hint.  And the hint had been caught.  Thoroughly received and processed. 

Still, it would have been nice if someone could write this out for him, possibly with pictures because he was sure as shit lost. 

It had been the oddest barbecue of his life.  Including that one at Scott’s with the accidental strippers.   For whole other reasons of course.  The biggest being that no one had ever been so pushy to get a piece of the Stiles pie.   

Today, though, if he could corner Cora in the library where she did homework, all things would become clear.

 

Seeing Cora startle when he dropped his backpack next to her gave him an evil sort of satisfaction.  Then he dropped into the seat next to her himself.  Cora was giving him the ‘eyebrow’ as the rest of their friends called it, it was usually preceded by some scalding remark.  Not today though, Stiles was not gonna give her the chance to side track him. 

“Soooo, Saturday was weird.  I spent a lot of it with your brother for some reason. Why?”  Cora didn’t answer him immediately, she took the time to jot down an answer for math homework before turning her attention back to him. 

“No idea what you’re talking about, Stilinski.  Seemed like a normal ol’ day to me.”  Stiles crossed his arms and stared her down. 

“Really?  I mean, it’s not like I’ve hung out at your house a lot, but do you normally ditch your friend and force him to hang out with your brother?  Your brother who, by the way, did not even notice me enough to know I was on the same lacrosse team as him until, oh, two weeks ago.” 

Cora’s glare intensified, “Don’t say shit about my brother, Stilinski.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I’m not. I’m just pointing out that it’s a weird coincidence, me becoming an alpha and your brother suddenly gracing me with his growly presence.”

_Whoa there._

“Could it, could be that he _likes_ me?” 

Stiles gasped dramatically at Cora’s facial twitch.  “He does!  Your brother, Derek Hale, likes little ole me!” 

Cora yanked him down to his seat with a hissed, “Keep your voice down, asshole.”  She looked like she’d swallowed a whole lemon and it was lodged in her throat.  Then the sigh came, with a customary tug to her pony tail.  Stiles could have felt bad because these were all signs that Cora was genuinely upset, but he didn’t because _Derek Hale liked him_ and he was gloating.  

“Ok, look, so Derek might have smelled you on the first day of school and developed a little crush, but if I see you so much as make the first move I will crush you.”  Stiles gaped at her.

“Dude, whhhhyyyyy?”  He whined petulantly. She levelled him with a stare that made it clear that she was deadly serious. 

“Derek doesn’t like alphas,” she became scowlier as Stiles opened his mouth to point out that he liked _him_. 

“He has never shown an interest in anyone until you had to pop your stupid knot.  So he’s anxious about it.  He wants to know about you, but not _know_ you, yet.” 

At Stiles’ uncomprehending expression she let out a huff that made her sound suspiciously like the brother in question. 

“He’s gotten a lot of negative attention in the past from assholes that just like him for his looks.  And if you,” She gave him a once over that gave Stiles the feeling had had been found wanting – which, again, hurtful!

“If you make the first move, Derek will either think you’re mocking him or that you only want him for his looks.  So chill the fuck out and let him do it, Capiche?”  Stiles nodded his head up and down and echoed. “Capiche.” 

He remained sitting next to Cora as she went back to her homework and it was only a few seconds later she heard him ask innocently, “So, does this make us in laws?” 

Screw this, Derek would fall in love again. Cora could just kill this one.     


End file.
